Sunburn
by shakedown on a saturday
Summary: Songfic, two-shot. Miley and Lilly's day at the beach. Miley/Lilly slash. Just fluff :3


**A/N: This is a little Miley/Lilly thingy based on part of the song Sunburn by Owl City. :) His music's pretty amazing, in my opinion. Miley's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Owl City, kthx.**

_But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible_

_She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable_

_We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and_

_vowed that we'd live and we'd learn_

_Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn_

It was just another day at the beach with my Lilly. She had on her apple green bikini with her Roxy surf shorts over the bottoms. Her golden hair was cascading down her back in its beachy waves, the cornflower blue eyes sparking in the sun. Her fingers intertwined with mine, she hasn't been this happy in a while.

We've only been dating for a few weeks, but so far, it's been the best relationship I've ever been in. Lilly was an out-of-the-closet lesbian, and everyone knew it. Even though she was completely girly and loved makeup and cute clothes, she couldn't get enough of her women. I thought I was as straight as a ruler, but she put me under her spell.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. Hot crimson color spilled onto my skin where her lips had touched. She seems to always have this effect on me. "I love making you blush."

I laughed and squeezed her hand. "God Lilly, you're so beautiful."

"Thanks, but what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Cause you are."

We find to a cozy spot in the sand and spread out our blanket. We lay down on the fabric, still holding hands. Lilly suddenly sat up and smiled with challenge.

"You know what Miley? In this dyketastic little relationship we have going on here, it's clear that you're the beautiful one."

"You're stupid." I shot back, sitting up to softly peck her lips.

"Aww, don't be mean to your Lilly."

"I'm sorry, babe." I take her in my arms, taking in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. I instantly relax, and so does she. Her breathing was slow and evened out, yet I could feel her heart racing. She sighed softly, letting the exhale of her breath creep against my exposed neck. I feel my eyelids drooping shut, my resolve weakening. I kiss her with much enthusiasm to keep myself awake, opening my mouth a little to make her be daring. She traces her tongue along my teeth, tasting the insides of my cheeks. My arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She breaks off to kiss my forehead, and softly push me down onto the blanket so that we're lying side by side.

"I love doing that in public. It freaks people out." She giggles, her eyes glittering again.

I softly stroke her cheek, brushing her outgrown bangs from her face. Off topic thoughts rushed into my head. "So do I. Lilly do you sunburn easily?"

"Not really, why?"

"I wanna sleep and I didn't bring any sunblock."

"Psh, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Sweet dreams, love."

"But I don't want to burn!" I exclaimed, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you know what, go and buy sunblock from Rico's. I'll be okay."

I grab my wallet out of my bag and get up. "Fine, but when you need someone to put that aloe crap all over you, don't come crying to me."

"But you will anyway!"

"That's true, but whatever!"

I walk hastily to Rico's, excited to prove Lilly wrong.

"Rico, sunblock, now."

"Someone's extra feisty today." The dark haired midget hands me my product as I shove % dollars in his hand. "Don't wanna burn, mamacita?"

God, this kid annoys me. "No, I don't. Good day Rico."

"Call me, sugar?"

"No."

Making my way back to Lilly, she had her arms behind her head, her silken hair spread out onto the blanket.

"That took long enough."

"Shut up." I started spreading the strong smelling lotion on my arms and legs.

"Can you hurry up?! I want you in my arms right now, missy."

"Will you calm down? I'm almost done." After applying the sunblock extra slowly to annoy Lilly, I settle into her arms.

"Miley, you reek of this stuff!" She whispers in my ear, kissing my neck. I relax again, the playful tension towards her beginning to release.

"Mhm." She can tell I'm exhausted, so she tightens her grasp on me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Rawr this would work better as a two shot. :3 I personally don't like this very much, but I'm gonna continue it anyway. R&R?**


End file.
